Sailor Moon M
by AnimeGirl DBZRules FireGirl
Summary: Two new students.Five new villains."Hi my name's Serena.The II actually.""And my name's Darien II, nice to meet ya".  This is a new summary to the story so don't get confused .
1. Two new heroes

"Hi guys today in Sailor Moon M we meet some new people whose names are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask! Are they friends or foes? And are they trying to impersonate me and Darien the real Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon? Stay tuned and you'll see what happens."

_**Fighting evil by moonlight,  
>Winning love by daylight,<br>Never running from a real fight,  
>She is the one named Sailor Moon.<strong>_

_**She will never turn her back on a friend,  
>She is always there to defend,<br>She is the one on whom we can depend,  
>She is the one named Sailor...<strong>_

_**Sailor Venus,  
>Sailor Mercury,<br>Sailor Mars,  
>Sailor Jupiter,<strong>_

_**With secret powers all so new to her,  
>She is the one named Sailor Moon.<strong>_

_**(Music)**_

_**Fighting evil by moonlight,  
>Winning love by daylight,<br>With her sailors scouts to help her fight,  
>She is the one named Sailor Moon.<br>She is the one named Sailor Moon.**_

_**She is the one... Sailor Moon!**_

"Bye mom I'm going to school now don't want to be late again" said Serena as she was running down the stairs and out the door.

"Bye Serena and good luck on your math test today" said her mother as she saw her go out the door.

Serena started to run and run until finally she reached her high school. The same high school where Ami, Raye, Lita, and Mina go to.

"_Oh man I'm so happy today after school I'm going on a date with Darien. Ooo I can't wait" _thought Serena.

Serena finally made it to class and saw her friends waving at her.

"Hi guys what's up?" asked Serena.

"Oh nothing much just studying for the math test today" said Ami. Soon enough the test was right on their desks. Everyone was doing fine except for Serena. They all finished the tests and as fast as possible the teacher was grading all of the tests since it was almost three o'clock. Serena finally got her test but she didn't want to look at it she knew she got a bad grade she just went straight home.

"Hi Serena how did you do on your test today?" asked her mom. Serena just mumbled. "Oh come on let me see!" She looked at it and was surprised, "oh Serena how is this possible!"

"I'm sorry mom just please don't get me grounded!" begged Serena.

"Grounded? Now why would I do that? Serena you got a 90!"

"Oh please please please please please plea- wait did you say 90?" she looked at it and got so happy. "Wow I really did pass!" She looked at the time and was shocked. "Oh no I'm going to be late for my date, bye mom got to go!" she then walked out the door and headed straight to the park.

"Hey Darien" yelled Serena as she saw Darien sitting on the bench she finally caught up to him and started talking.

"Oh Darien I'm so happy".

"How come Serena?"

"Well we're finally together, we defeated all that is evil, I'm in high school, and for the first time ever I got a good grade on my test today!"

"That's great Serena!" Serena just giggled. Then out of nowhere there was an explosion not to far from the park and everyone was running away from it.

"Well maybe I spoke to soon about defeating all evil things" said Serena.

"Come on lets go!" said Darien.

"Right" said Serena.

As soon as they got there the other scouts were there and they all transformed into Sailor Scouts and Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Who are you?" yelled the villain.

"I am Sailor Venus"

"Sailor Mercury"

"Sailor Mars"

"Sailor Jupiter"

"Tuxedo Mask"

"And I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon-"

"I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon was cut of by a girl that looked exactly) including the same age) like her except that she had pink hair and red eyes and her uniform was pink and white.

"Ah Sailor Moon how nice of you to drop in" said the villain facing the other girl.

"Sailor Moon? How is that possible I'm Sailor Moon?" said Serena.

"Finally we meet again and so nobody will get in our way" the villain said while she pointed her finger at the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask and they got tied up.

Sailor Moon with the pink hair stuck out her weapon and said, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" with that being said hearts came out of her weapon and hit the villain but it did no damage.

"What." said Sailor Moon with the pink hair.

"Ha! You're pathetic just like your parents" said the villain. She then sticked out her finger at her and shooted her with this beam she fell right to the floor.

"Now to finish you off" said the villain but when she was about to a white rose went through her.

"_A white rose?" _ Thought Tuxedo Mask.

"Late as usual Tuxedo Mask" said Sailor Moon with the pink hair. Tuxedo Mask looked exactly like Darien except that he had red hair and pink eyes.

"Tuxedo Mask!" the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask yelled in unison.

"You know it's really not nice to pick on people that are younger than you" said Tuxedo Mask with the red hair.

"I'll get you for this I'll be back!" said the villain as she disappeared.

The two new heroes untied the other guys and left but just before they did, "wait who exactly are you" said Sailor Jupiter.

"For now just call us Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask" when that was said they left leaving everyone puzzled.

"Now it's time for Sailor Says! When you're around some place don't talk to any strangers. Some of them cause nothing but trouble. And if one of them starts talking to you just ignore them and keep on walking or just ask your parents for help. Sailor Moon says stay away from strangers!"

**So how did you guys like my first chapter? Please leave a review. Also take note that this story is going to be like a whole season! That's why it's called Sailor Moon M. The next chapter might be posted on May 30. Also anything that's in bold except for the songs are just little notes from me.**


	2. Two new kids

**If you notice I changed my summary for this story here's the original summary: What if Rini never came to the past? But they still defeated all that is evil. And now the Sailor Scouts are in high school with 2 new people saying that their names are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask! Maybe some romance.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter or episode whatever you want to call it. And by the way I named them Serena II and Darien II for a reason.**

"Hi guys last time on Sailor Moon M there was a new villain whose name we found out was Mercy, along with two new heroes or so I hope there the good guys named Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask. And now today there are two new students in our class and they have the same hair style as me and Darien, same looks, and even same name. Just who are they? Stay tuned to find out."

_**Fighting evil by moonlight,  
>Winning love by daylight,<br>Never running from a real fight,  
>She is the one named Sailor Moon.<strong>_

_**She will never turn her back on a friend,  
>She is always there to defend,<br>She is the one on whom we can depend,  
>She is the one named Sailor...<strong>_

_**Sailor Venus,  
>Sailor Mercury,<br>Sailor Mars,  
>Sailor Jupiter,<strong>_

_**With secret powers all so new to her,  
>She is the one named Sailor Moon.<strong>_

_**(Music)**_

_**Fighting evil by moonlight,  
>Winning love by daylight,<br>With her sailors scouts to help her fight,  
>She is the one named Sailor Moon.<br>She is the one named Sailor Moon.**_

_**She is the one... Sailor Moon!**_

The five teens were now walking towards school still talking about Mini Moon and Mini Mask.

"Who do you think they are" asked Amy.

"I don't know but I sure do hope they don't steal my identity along with Darien's" said Serena angrily.

"Next thing you know there will be a mini Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus" said Lita.

"Oh Raye are you sure you didn't see anything in the fire" asked Mina in a worried tone.

"Nope sorry. It's was like they don't even exist" said Raye. Now they were in school where the principal had an announcement to make.

"Good morning my 500 students or should I say 500 and 2 students" said the principle. Everyone was so confused with this statement.

"Students I would like to introduce you to our new classmates in this school, Darien" said the principle.

"Darien? That can't be" said Amy.

"It can't be true" said Lita.

"Oh maybe Darien missed me so much that he wanted to be closer to me" said Serena. Then a young man with red hair and pink eyes walked onto the stage.

"Well that's not our Darien" said Mina.

"Yeah but he looks exactly like him" said Raye.

"Along with his sister, Serena" said the principle.

"Serena?" said Serena surprisingly. Then the two kids got the microphone from the principle and said, "Well actually my name is Serena II and my brother is also Darien II".

"So I assume your parents are Serena and Darien the first" said the principle. Then Darien took the microphone and said, "Actually no that's the weird part of our names our mother's name was Serenity and our father's name was Endymion.

"Oh well anyway I hope you give these two kids a wonderful first day" said the principle happily. Then the two kids along with everyone else went to class.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you" said Ami politely. The new students turned around and smiled.

"Hello there" said Darien II.

"Hi it's nice to meet you and all but um I was wondering if you have any nicknames" asked Serena with a smile.

"How come" asked Darien.

"Well it's because her name is Serena and her boyfriend's name is Darien" said Lita with her eyes closed and her arm around Serena's neck.

"Oh well we do have a couple nicknames" said Serena II thinking about it.

"For instance, my nicknames are Eric, Small Man, and bunny."

"And my nicknames are Rini, Small Lady, and rabbit."

"Oh I think we'll just call you Eric and Rini" said Mina. Everyone else just smiled.

**Ok guys I finished the second chapter and I know I said I would post it on May 30****th**** but I had too many projects to do for school. Anyway please leave reviews! :)**


	3. A cat!

**Ahhhh! I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in what a year! Sigh. I guess it's because I've been busy with my life and even when you're an eighth grade applying for high school will be tough to do so. Anyway let's move on to the story! Oh and I do not own in any way shape or form own Sailor Moon or its characters.**

"Last time on Sailor Moon M there are two new students who look a lot like me and Darien. I wonder if they have anything to do with Mini Moon and Mini Mask. And now being at school I thought it would be same old same old, but I was wrong! Stay tuned to find out what happens next."

_**Fighting evil by moonlight,  
>Winning love by daylight,<br>Never running from a real fight,  
>She is the one named Sailor Moon.<strong>_

_**She will never turn her back on a friend,  
>She is always there to defend,<br>She is the one on whom we can depend,  
>She is the one named Sailor...<strong>_

_**Sailor Venus,  
>Sailor Mercury,<br>Sailor Mars,  
>Sailor Jupiter,<strong>_

_**With secret powers all so new to her,  
>She is the one named Sailor Moon.<strong>_

_**(Music)**_

_**Fighting evil by moonlight,  
>Winning love by daylight,<br>With her sailors scouts to help her fight,  
>She is the one named Sailor Moon.<br>She is the one named Sailor Moon.**_

_**She is the one... Sailor Moon!**_

"Hey Rini" asked Ami.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me, what's your grade point average?" she asked.

"Oh…um… I don't want to say."

"Why not I mean it can't be as bad as Serena" said Raye.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" exclaimed Serena.

"Oh I know" she replied back.

"My average is a 3.9. Tell me what's yours?" Ami asked.

Rini started to act shy, "it's…5…my average is 5."

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed except for Eric.

"I never met someone smarter than Ami!" stated Mina.

"What about you Eric?" asked Lita.

"Just let my sister tell you he said as he walked faster towards class leaving the others behind. Rini sighed.

"Sorry for brother's actions he wasn't always like this he was livelier but ever since that incident that happened at home, I don't know if he'll ever be the same." Rini replied.

"Wait what happened at home" asked Serena.

"Serena!" said Raye.

"What it was just a question?" said Serena.

Rini's hair hid her face and tears began to fall on her face. "I…I got to go" she said as she ran towards the bathroom.

"See what you did now Serena" said Mina.

"Sorry I didn't know it would affect her that much."

Everyone came to class and got to their seats Rini came in shortly after the others. In the middle of class the teacher turned to face the students and as she spun back around she saw a cat! She just continued to stare at it everyone wondered what she was staring at so they turned to where she was looking. It was a gray cat with a little bell and a moon crescent on her forehead! The mysterious gray cat started to scratch the window so the teacher opened it. The cat leaped onto the floor and ran towards Eric she looked like she had a serious face on. Eric then got out of his seat rose his hand up and asked if his sister and he can be excused, the teacher being confused on what's going on just said yes. As they walked out the room started becoming hot. Everyone began sweating drastically people felt as if they were on fire. They sailor scouts knew that there was something going on. As they were about to leave the classroom they noticed something the desks and chairs were melting! Nobody couldn't even move. Then a strange figure entered the classroom.

"Hello students I just want to see if you have a couple of things in you."

"Who… who are you?" asked Raye in a tired exhausted tone as if she was going to faint.

"And what do you mean if we had some things in us" asked Ami.

"And what's your name" asked Lita.

"First of all my name's Mary second I just want to see if any of you brats have at least one of the Rainbow Crystals or Pegasus."

All the Sailor Scouts were shocked!

Now it's time for Sailor Says. School can be boring but don't try to stay away from school by just asking to go to the bathroom, get a drink of water, or go to the Nurse. You got to stay in your classroom and learn new things. These things will help you in your future with your future goals and future careers. Sailor Moon says stay in school!

**Ah done! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever made! And again I'm sorry I didn't update for like a year I promise next time I update it will be in less than a year! Please Review! :)**


End file.
